


aquamarine

by notallballs (notallbees)



Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Crossover, M/M, No Spoilers, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallballs
Summary: "Dammit, Tetsurou," Yaku snarled, seizing the lapels of Tetsurou's jacket. "You can't just will your way through this, you idiot. We've already lost one good detective to this sicko. Don't make it two."Kuroo and Yaku's first time working together again after one of them became an Enforcer.





	aquamarine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



> [Fill for Team Bokuroo on SASO](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/21522.html?thread=10598162#cmt10598162)
> 
>  
> 
> This...got way too involved. I actually cut this in half because it was venturing into complicated plot territory and I don't have the time right now to do that justice, so hopefully I can revisit this sometime soon :D

It was only Wednesday, but when Tetsurou arrived at the office, Yaku was asleep at his desk for the third time that week. Tetsurou set the takeaway coffee down just out of reach of Yaku's elbow, and allowed himself a moment to study Yaku's profile as he slept. It seemed a shame to wake him; who knew when he'd last had a decent night's sleep after all, so Kuroo didn't shake him awake just yet. 

The smell of fresh coffee must have done the trick, however, because after a few minutes Yaku groaned and lifted his head. He glanced around, blinking the sleep out of his eyes, and his gaze focused on Tetsurou. 

"You're a creep," he said when he found Tetsurou watching him, and looked away again, snatching up the coffee with a longing sigh. "I love you."

"Make up your mind, Yakkun," Tetsurou said lightly. 

Yaku snorted. "I love the coffee. You're still a creep." 

It was pointless to argue. Half the time Tetsurou did it anyway, because there was little so satisfying as arguing with Yaku, but things were different now. Tetsurou turned away, switching on his computer and checking his updates and messages. 

"Hey," Yaku said after a few minutes. "Do I need a shower?"

"If you have to ask," Tetsurou said, giving him a significant look. Yaku mumbled an assent, distracted by the report he was leafing through "If you're gonna do it, better get a shake on," Tetsurou continued. "We need to head out soon."

Yaku raised an eyebrow at him. "We do?"

Tetsurou nodded. "You've been assigned to me. Akaashi—"

"Yeah," Yaku said with a grim expression, picking up when Tetsurou trailed off. "Still in the hospital, I know." He stood with a sigh, and clasped Kuroo's shoulder tightly. "He's stubborn, he'll be okay."

Tetsurou looked away. "Thanks, Yakkun."

 

 

Yaku reappeared in the office about thirty minutes later, freshly showered and changed, already shrugging on his leather jacket. 

"Come on, loser," he said, jerking his head in Tetsurou's direction. 

Tetsurou didn't look up, merely waved a hand at him to wait, but Kenma stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked over at Yaku. 

"You're working together now?" he asked quietly. 

"Akaashi's still out," Tetsurou murmured, his eyes on the report Kenma had brought him. 

Kenma gave him a piercing look, and Tetsurou reluctantly met his gaze. "Have you seen Koutarou?" 

Tetsurou sighed. "Is this everything?"

"You can't avoid him forever."

"He doesn't want to see me," Tetsurou snapped. The words came out louder than he'd intended, and he saw a few heads look up from their desks. 

Kenma sighed. "The data was really heavily encoded, I need more time to get anything useful out of the laptop. It'll go a lot faster if you just find Haiba."

Tetsurou nodded. "That's the plan."

 

 

"Everything okay?" Yaku asked as they made their way down to the garage. 

"Why?" Tetsurou asked. "You gonna offer to hold my hand?" 

Yaku made an unimpressed noise. "You can bullshit the others, but not me."

"Yeah, yeah," Tetsurou grumbled. 

As Tetsurou reached for the door, Yaku grabbed him by the shoulder, slamming his back against the car.

"Woah—"

"Dammit, Tetsurou," Yaku snarled, seizing the lapels of Tetsurou's jacket. "You can't just will your way through this, you idiot. We've already lost one good detective to this sicko. Don't make it two."

Tetsurou swallowed. "Akaashi was never a detective."

Something dark and vulnerable passed through Yaku's eyes, and his grip on Tetsurou's jacket loosened. "Detective, Enforcer," he muttered, looking away. "What's the difference? One just hasn't been given a muzzle yet."

"Yakkun—"

"And stop calling me that," Yaku said, without any bite. "What am I, a kid?"

Tetsurou laughed. "You really set yourself up for these, Yakkun."

Yaku kicked him in the shin before climbing into the passenger side. 

They were halfway across the city before either of them spoke, but Tetsurou wasn't surprised to be the one breaking the silence. He turned off the news report that neither of them were really listening to, and watched Yaku tense in anticipation. 

"I'm sorry."

Yaku looked at him in surprise. "You're sorry? Is that a fucking joke?"

"Yakkun—"

"Let me guess," Yaku scoffed, leaning back in his seat. "It's your fault Akaashi's in the hospital? You're to blame for letting me push things too far?"

Tetsurou winced. "I shouldn't have let you go without backup, I _knew_ you were already too far gone."

"Yeah, well so did I," Yaku snarled. "You're not responsible for everyone around here, alright? We're adults, we're responsible for ourselves."

"But, Akaashi—"

"Akaashi made the judgement call. He charged in there without waiting and he got himself blown up. If he hadn't, you'd both be in the hospital." Yaku turned and looked out of the window. "You should be fucking grateful to him, not torturing yourself."

"Easy for you to say," Tetsurou muttered. 

Silence hung between them, with only the sound of the road and the car's engine. Tetsurou resigned himself to the silence, just another argument that would go unresolved between them, but just as he gave up expecting a response, Yaku spoke up.

"Is that what you think?" he asked quietly. His hands were curled into fists against his knees. "You think it's easy for me? That I wouldn't love to blame this shit on anyone but myself?"

Tetsurou winced. "Yakkun—"

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Yaku hissed. He shifted in his seat and thumped his forearm against the passenger side door several times. " _Fuck_. You think you know, but you don't, okay? You don't know how fine that fucking line is until you've crossed it. One minute you're human, the next—" He sighed and shook his head. "Forget it."

Tetsurou tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Bickering he was good at; bantering was practically a hobby, but when it came to this kind of confrontation he was a mess. Finally he turned the car off the expressway and pulled up outside the apartment building they'd come to check out. Although he killed the engine, neither of them moved; Yaku continued to stare with determination out of the side window, and Tetsurou desperately wanted to say something but he didn't have the words. 

"I'm not going to shoot you," he said at last. "I don't care what happens, I'm not—I won't do that."

Yaku laughed, a low, unhappy sound. "Well there's the difference between us," he said, glancing at Tetsurou out of the corner of his eye. "If the dominator said you were over a hundred, I wouldn't think twice about shooting you."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://notallballs.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees)


End file.
